saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Capcom vs. SNK
Capcom vs. SNK is a series of two Capcom-developed tag-team-based fighting games that - as the name suggests - features characters from both rivaling companies, primarily Street Fighter and King of Fighters series. Groove System A notable trait of the series' system is that it allows players to chose from variety of fighting styles called "grooves" (2 in CVS1, 6 in CVS2 not including the EX-Groove) that dictates the behavior of the power gauge as well as a number of subsystems (taken from various fighting games) grafted onto the system deriative of Street Fighter Alpha series. In M.U.G.E.N, Warusaki3 is one of the first Mugen authors to implement a groove system in a CVS conversion, and it was later passed on CVS conversions from later authors like H" and Jesuszilla Grooves In terms of mobility, C','A,P''' grooves give the character an ability to dash forward, while '''S,N','K has running and variable jumps (also given by the P''' move). * '''C-Groove :: :: Based on Street Fighter Alpha 3's A-ISM, this groove gives a fast-charging power gauge with three power stocks and three levels of super combos. Fighters with this groove can dash, roll, perform guard cancel attacks, guard mid-air and are capable of easier super canceling. * A-Groove :: :: A mixture of Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha 3's V-ISM, this groove gives a moderately charging 2-stock power gauge that can be used for Lv.1 super combos and a subsystem called Custom Combo ( when a power bar is full), which for a period time allows the fighter to cancel any move more easily. Fighters with this groove can also roll, perform guard cancel attacks and safe falls. * P-Groove :: :: Based on Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, this groove gives a single stock power gauge with Lv.3 super combos. The primary gimmick of this groove are Parries, that allow with strict timing to stop the opponent's attack and counter it. It also grafts a variable jump system similar to the KOF series. * S-Groove :: :: Based on early King of Fighters games, this groove features a single stock power gauge that has to be manually charged with a power charge (hold ) and is held for a limited amount of time, used for Lv. 1 supers. Shall the life go low enough, the Lv. 1 supers would no longer use any power, being used instead for Lv. 3 supers. It also grafts the fighter with a stationary dodge maneuver complete with an optional counter attack, as well as guard cancel attacks and the KOF jumping system. * N-Groove :: :: Based on the advance mode from King of Fighters 98, this groove features a 3 stock power bar used either for Lv. 1 supers, for guard cancel attacks and for a MAX mode power-up that grants 20% damage/defense boost as well as an ability to do Lv. 3 supers. Fighters with this groove can also roll, even while guarding. * K-Groove :: :: A mixture of systems from Samurai Shodown and Mark of the Wolves, this groove features a single stock Rage bar that only fills up whenever a fighter gets hit or Just Defends with proper timing. Shall the gauge fill up, the fighter is granted with a signifficant attack boost and an ablility to do Lv. 3 supers before the rage bar fades out. * EX-Groove :: :: The home ports of Capcom vs. SNK 2 also allowed players to create their own grooves while picking their own mix of systems, subsystems and power gauges. In M.U.G.E.N however, only Jesuszilla's CVS characters allow the user to customize the EX-Groove in his characters' assorted config files. With conversions from other authors that implement the CVS groove system, this groove basically grants all of the subsystems from all 6 grooves. Characters Conversions * Akuma (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Balrog (CVS), by Kamekaze, Jesuszilla or Rei * Blanka (CVS), by Gal129 * Cammy White (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Chun-Li (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Dan Hibiki (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Dhalsim (CVS), by Gal129 * Eagle (CVS), by Byakko, Jesuszilla or Gal129 * Edmond Honda (CVS), by Gal129 or H" * Evil Ryu (CVS), by Gargoyle, Vyn or Warusaki3 * Ken Masters (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Kyosuke Kagami, by Byakko, Ahuron or H" * M. Bison (CVS), by Gargoyle, Warusaki3 * Maki (CVS), by H" * Morrigan Aensland (CVS), by Rolento * Rolento Schugerg (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Ryu (CVS), by Gargoyle, Warusaki3 * Sagat (CVS), by Kamekaze, Gal129, H" * Sakura Kasugano (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Shin Gouki (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Vega (CVS), by Rei * Guile (CVS), by Rei, Warusaki3, Kamekaze * Yun (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Zangief (CVS), by Rei, Warusaki3 * Athena Asamiya (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Benimaru Nikaido (CVS), by Byakko, Jennifer, Warusaki3 * Chang Koehan (CVS), by Gal129 * Geese Howard (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Haohmaru (CVS), by Z Sabre User, Warusaki3 * Iori Yagami (CVS), by Hero, Anjel or H" * Joe Higashi (CVS), by Byakko, or Gal129 * Kim Kaphwan (CVS), by Byakko, Warusaki3 or Gal129 * King (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Kyo Kusanagi (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Hibiki Takane (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Mai Shiranui (CVS), by H" * Nakoruru (CVS), by J.Lee, or Warusaki3 * Orochi Iori (CVS), by ANMC or H" * Raiden (CVS), by H" * Rock Howard (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Rugal Bernstein (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Ryo Sakazaki (CVS), by Byakko or Warusaki3 * Ryuhaku Todoh (CVS), by Rei, LaQuak or Warusaki3 * Ryuji Yamazaki (CVS), by y.y or Warusaki3 * Terry Bogard (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Vice (CVS), by Warusaki3 * Yuri Sakazaki (CVS), by Warusaki3 * God Rugal (CVS), by Warusaki3 Non-CVS Characters made into CVS System * Felicia by Jesuszilla * Bluestreak by Diepod and Jesuszilla * Captain Commando by Warusaki3 * Jill Valentine by Warusaki3 * Hayato Kanzaki by Warusaki3 * Yoko Littner by Kabao and Warusaki3 Notable Custom Characters using CVS Sprites * Legendary Wild Wolf Terry * Segalow by The_None * Slightly Pissed Off Ryu by Rikard * A number of characters by Phantom Of The Server, Raajaboy, Jmorphman and other authors following the "POTS Style" See Also * Phantom Of The Server * SVC Chaos, the SNK-developed crossover fighting game also featuring characters from two companies. Links * In Rolento We Trust: CVS Sprite Style Discussion * Strategywiki.org guide on Capcom vs. SNK 2 systems Category:Conversion Sources